Talking Dreams
by panic-in-wonderland
Summary: A series of one shots. A place for all my random little Sasayan and Natsume drabbles.
1. Her Knight

Through the mist of his dreams, Sasayun heard something buzzing, something ringing, something playing the Death Note theme. He opened his eyes and blinked as his mind registered that his phone was ringing. Why was his phone ringing? He snatched it off it's charger on the night stand and stared at the blurry screen.

 _Natsume calling..._

 _4:37 AM_

"What the hell?" Sasayun was tempted to let it go to his voice mail and deal with it in the morning. Natsume really tried his patience sometimes. She didn't want to go out with him but she wanted to be able to call him at four in the morning. Even Sasayun had his limits when it came to being nice. Despite this logic, he answered the phone. It was Natsume after all. What else could he do?

"Sasayun?" Even over the phone, her voice was muffled. She was probably still half asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he imagined her sleepy appearance.

"What's up, Natsume?"

"I'm scared."

Those words made Sasayun's eyes widen. He knew he shouldn't get worried. With Natsume it would probably be something stupid. So he replied casually. "What's going on?"

"I'm scared," she repeated and this time he could hear the tears in her voice.

Sasayun didn't hide his worry as he asked again, "What's going on, Natsume? What's the matter?"

"There's a guy. He's been standing out there for two hours. I'm getting worried."

"What are you talking about? Where are you?" Sasayun was already pulling on his shoes and sliding on a hoodie. He didn't care how loud he was being, even if his room mates were all sitting up in bed staring at him. He paid them no mind. All that matter was getting to Natsume. "Natsume, explain to me what's going on?"

"Mya-san brought home a guy and asked if she have the apartment for herself tonight. I left them alone and decided to study for my test all night instead. A guy came up and talked to me for a bit, but I thought he left. I accidentally fell asleep and when I woke up he's still here. He's been sitting outside in the same spot for an hour. I'm scared." He could hear the tears rolling down her cheeks as she started to cry even harder.

"Where are you?"

"Th-the library near the fifth-th campus," she managed to get out between sobs.

"I'll be right there." He was already heading out the door and storming down the dormitory hallway. It would take fifteen minutes to get to Natsume's school and the library she was at was the small one near the main entrance. No wonder she was worried. All that was around there were the school offices which were all shut down at night. Most of the students who spent all night studying would be at the main library. She was probably the only one there with that creep and a librarian or two who weren't doing their job.

"I kept calling Mitty but she wouldn't answer and neither Mya-san." She was getting herself worked up.

"Calm down, Natsume, I'm on my way right now. Just hold on." He was racing across a traffic crossing, as fast as he could. "Just hold on."

Just as he was about to hang up, he heard Natsume's pathetic voice call out, "Please don't hang up."

Heart thumping and feet pounding, all he could manage between breaths was "Okay."

* * *

He didn't slow down or hang up until he reached the library. By that point Natsume had calmed down some and was muttering incoherent sentences about how much she hated Mya-san. Sasayun clicked the "End Call" button and slid his phone into his pocket as he approached the building.

There was a man standing just inside the entrance. He wasn't exactly what Sasayun had expected. He looked like some athletic, college guy. The popular type that usually hit on Natsume. Which didn't make much of a difference to Natsume. She didn't trust guys. And when that guy was twice your size and loitering around an almost abandoned library, Sasayun could see why.

He shot the man an sideways glance as he walked into the main building. He could have sworn the man's eyes narrowed.

The front desks was abandoned and a few students had lamps lit at the desk in the back of the room. One student was actually passed out on one of the couches. Sasayun scanned the room for a sign of Natsume.

"Psst."

He looked up to the small loft which overlooked most of the library. Natsume peered at him over the railing. Her brown hair was in perfectly disarrayed curls and her makeup was smudged from tears. Despite her distressed look, she managed to give him a smile.

Sasayun pretended he wasn't blushing as he bounded up the steps to her side. She had a whole little camp set up in this loft, with her books spread out on a blanket and her laptop opened on one of the low sitting tables. From where she was sitting, she had the perfect vantage point of the guy in the front entrance. And it must have been vice versa. Sasayun could feel the man's stare barring into them.

"He came up and talked to me earlier. He was such a creep." Even though no one was within earshot, Natsume still whispered.

Sasayun helped pick up her text books and flash cards and packed them into her book bag. He grabbed it for her and draped the blanket over Natsume. "Come on, let's go."

As they descended the stairs, he took her hand. Sasayun's eyes darted to Natsume's as she tightened the grip on his hand. He had to look away. Whenever he was in these situations, he always had to look away. Because Natsume only wanted him as a friend.

Natsume let out an audible sigh of relief once they had exited the library and turned down the sidewalk. "I'm so glad that's over." She still didn't loosen her grip, though.

Sasayun managed to delicately pry his fingers from hers before he turned to look at her. "Since we're already up, want to get something for breakfast?"

"Nothing good is opened at five thirty."

"There's the coffee shop down the street and I want caffeine."

They walked along down the side walk, past a bunch of small shops that weren't open yet. The only sound was the faint brushing noise of Natsume's blanket as it dragged behind her. While it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, Sasayun was racking his brain to find something to lighten her mood.

"Hey, Natsume-"

"Thank you."

He stopped and looked at her, staring at him with tears swelling in her eyes. "Eh?"

"Thank you, Sasayun."

"It's nothing. What else are friends for?"

"I always have to go running to friends for help. I almost don't go anywhere on campus without a girl with me and I call Mitty for advice all the time even though she's far away at school."

"I'm in the same town, why don't you call me?" Sasayun felt slightly offended that he was Natsume's third choice.

"I'd hate to bother the extremely busy Sasayun."

He laughed and bent over her, his smiling face just inches from her pouting one. "Let me rephrase that. I don't want you to turn to anyone else but me. Rely on me. Only me."

Their faces were just inches apart. Natsume was staring at him casually, her guard completely down. He could kiss her. He could very easily just kiss her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. He moved in closer, his spiky hair touching hers now. He could kiss her.

"All right." Natsume was smiling and waltzing down the sidewalk before Sasayun knew what had happened. "Maybe I'll bug you all the time about every single little problem I have. If it would make you happy."

Sasayun smiled ruefully. "Right. Sure."

Natsume was a few steps ahead of him now. He stared at her back and she pulled the blanket around her tighter against the chilly morning air. It was still dark, but it felt like morning. Quiet except for the few chirps of birds and the lone car passing by.

"Natsume!"

She turned and looked at him with that stare that caught him by surprise and made him fall in love every time. The serious intensity of her gaze was so rare, that it never failed to take his breath away. It commanded him to back away while challenging him to step further. Sasayun caught his breath and took a step closer.

"Natsume, you know I like you right?"

She continued to stare at him. A look that lasted so long, Sasayun was sure his heart would burst. He was frozen by that stare. And then she smiled. So wonderfully that Sasayun didn't know whether he was disappointed or encouraged.

"I wonder." And suddenly her face was somber and her voice quiet. "That's probably what this is."

That really didn't answer any of Sasayun's questions and he was just about to rebuke her usual arbitrary answer when she abruptly turned on her heels and sped down the path. "I thought we were going to get coffee."

"Right." He stared after her for a moment, not sure if she was comprehending the situation accurately. "Right," he said again as he allowed whatever this feeling was to whelm up in his chest. She was almost out of his earshot now. He shook his head, refocused on reality, and chased after her.

* * *

 **Well, here's my attempt at writing for one of my favorite manga couples. I swear they've ruined my life. They are so canon. I hit the publish button at like four in the morning so please excuse any mistakes and such... Anyways, I'm thinking this is going to at least be a three shot, maybe a four shot. I've never written a fanfic longer than a one shot, so please support me. Reviews welcomed, as always :)**

 **~panic**


	2. Hot Chocolate

Through the windowpane, the winter landscaped looked like a a snow globe. The trees and bushes were all thoroughly blanketed in snow, which reflected the lantern light into a glistening night. The snow fell steadily, gently kissing the ground as it landed. Not a single footprint damaged the view, making it seem like a picture crafted by a skilled artist. What was the artist trying to say? Perhaps he wanted to portray the cozy atmosphere of winter nights. Maybe he was trying to paint the image that though the cold weather was pleasing to the eyes, it harbored chilling dangers. Or perhaps the artist simply liked the simplistic style of winter.

Whatever the reason, it was lost to Natsume. She stared out the window, her eyes focused on nothing. This isn't how it was suppose to be.

She was on a ski trip with her college friends over her winter break. It was suppose to be fun. So why was it that she was sitting alone in the hotel lounge while everyone else was in their rooms watching movies and talking.

Why wasn't anything working out?

Why did she always feel so excluded. She sighed deeply. She knew that it wasn't anybody else's fault. It was her own. She always made up drama and pushed herself out. Why did she do that? She wanted to have friends. She just wanted to have fun with everyone. So why was she always pushing herself out.

It was moments like this that Natsume knew she hadn't changed since high school. She had her group of friends and if things weren't going right, she didn't know what to do. Being a busy body in everyone's lives wasn't really fixing things. If anything it just made people hate her. That was it. Everyone hated her.

Reveling in her angst, Natsume sprawled out on the couch. She was in her pajamas with a blanket over her and the fire in the huge stone fire place made it extremely hot. Everything was wrong. Since she was already taking the time to look at her current sad situation, she felt she might as well wallow in everything else wrong with her life. She was failing her classes. She was pretty sure the boy in the apartment next to hers was in a relationship with her roommate. One of her teachers kept hitting on her. Her parents had called her to tell her that her goldfish had died. Mitty never called her. Her most recent blog post had resulted in her loosing five followers. Nothing was right.

And the worst part was, Sasayun was probably in one of the girl's rooms, playing cards and drinking with them.

Natsume stuck out her lower lip. Since when had she come to rely on Sasayun so much. She knew it had been happening gradually, but it wasn't until today that she fully realized it. As he helped her with her bags at arriving at the hotel. When he had called her that morning to make sure she didn't oversleep and miss the train. While she followed him around during dinner, because she wasn't familiar with the restaurant. She relied on Sasayun's constancy and presence so much it annoyed her. And she knew why. Because she felt guilty.

It had been four years since he confessed his feelings for her. At first, she didn't take him seriously since he was so nonchalant about it. Over time, she knew he meant it. But she still played him off. She still wouldn't give in. She still refused to fall in love with him. She wouldn't accept his feelings. She became somewhat stubborn about it. Until one day she suddenly realized she was in love with him.

 _"Hurry up and fall in love with me!"_

He had practically shouted at her that day. And all she could do was blush and stutter. When she really wanted to yell back, _"I already have, idiot."_ In that moment, she knew she had fallen in love.

Then why couldn't she just tell him? It felt like lying. He was waiting for her. And all she could do was smile and pretend she wanted to just be friends. Why? Why did everything have to go wrong for her?

She threw her face into the couch cushion. "I am a pathetic excuse for a human being."

But then again, Sasayun was so unpredictable with when he would talk about his feelings, always getting along with everyone so well, and seemed so happy with being friends that it made him feel unreachable. He was suppose to make it easy for her to confess not awkward. He was so passive about the whole thing. As if he really didn't care. And it was this irrational anger towards him that gave Natsume some solace.

It was his fault everything was wrong. His fault. Then why was he having a good time and she alone in a hotel sitting room blinking back tears.

"Natsume?"

Sasayun was standing in the doorway. She didn't even have to turn to look. She pulled the blanket over her head and hoped he would go away.

"Natsume, I know you're here." He pulled the blanket off of her. As he did so, he leaned casually over her. His spiky hair was still damp from his shower and Natsume could feel a few droplet of water fall on her face. His loose sweat pants and white t-shirt still revealed his lean muscles. But worse then all this tempting beauty was his wide eyes, staring at her with such normal concern.

She rolled over and hid her face from him. "Go away."

"Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting."

"Natsume..."

"Go away."

"Why? If you didn't want me here then why did you invite me along?"

Natsume could feel the tears in her eyes. He acted like he didn't know how much she relied on him. Sitting up, she wiped her eyes and nose with her sweater sleeve, then moved over so Sasayun could take the seat next to her.

"So what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just like wallowing in my own self pity unlike you, who is always so considerately taking care of everyone else."

"Picking a fight, as usual."

"But the self righteous Sasayun will just shrug it off."

He gave her a sideways glance, a smile growing on his face before he burst out in laughter.

Natsume tried not to smile. He always cheered her up. Without even really trying. It made her frustrated. She should just tell him right now. After all, it was better for her to bring it up now. In this situation she knew it would be very easy for him to take the first move in talking about his feelings. And if that happened, she would feel to awkward to say anything. As if somehow her feelings were so much less than his.

But instead of saying anything, she just stared at him blankly.

"What is is?" He had the exasperated look, as if he expected her to get mad. A look that he gave Natsume so often without realizing how attractive it made him look.

"Sasayun," she began. "Sasayun, I... I, um. Sasayun, I think. I..." She trailed off nervously. No. She mentally smacked herself. She had to do this. She made up her mind. She would tell him how she felt. "Uh, Sasayun, I..."

He was starting to look annoyed. "Just say it already."

"CAN I KISS YOU?" She bowed her head. That wasn't what she had meant to say. Not at all. She was suppose to profess her feelings more elegantly than that. As her mind raced, she realized Sasayun hadn't said anything. She looked up hesitantly. Her eyes met his wide ones, intensely staring at her. Natsume could have sworn she had never seen him blush before, and if that was the case, this definitely made up for it.

"Whaa...? You don't just say that!" He seemed to find his voice.

"I don't know! Unlike you I'm not good at this stuff." Feeling very embarrassed, she started to stand up. It had gone horrible wrong and now was a good time to run away. "But never mind. I take it back. Forget it ever happened."

"Wait," Sasayun grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean to say that. I was just shocked."

"I didn't realize the thought of kissing me was so appalling."

"You know I don't mean it like that."

She tore her hand from his grip and started to head towards the door. "I'll just be going."

"Why are you so extreme?" He shouted after her.

"Sorry I'm so undignified and unappealing."

He was leaping over the couch and coming towards her. "Natsume, stop. Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her around so suddenly she barely had time to think as she reached up and kissed him.

Natsume knew she had never been kissed and she wondered if it was the same for Sasayun. He seemed shocked for a few seconds, as her lips rested on his. But it lasted only a few moments. She felt him kiss her back, with such lingering passion as if he had waited his whole life for it.

And then Sasayun was smiling like crazy, such a contagious smile that Natsume couldn't help but grin, too.

* * *

"Do you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" Sasayun was sitting on the floor, sitting the hot chocolate mix into the steaming water.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"You decide."

She was perched at the edge of the couch, watching him intently. "So, Sasayun, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Sasayun almost dropped his spoon and stared up at her, a slight trace of horror on his face. "I don't know. Can we be?"

"Yes."

He let out an audible sigh of relief. "I was worried you wouldn't agree."

"Hmmph." She gave him an annoyed look as she took her mug. "I'm not that unreasonable."

Sasayun just smiled. It seemed that was his only reaction to the whole situation.

"I'm sorry, by the way."

"For what?" he asked sweetly, still smiling.

"For my confession. I wanted to tell you I loved you in a sweet way but it came out wrong."

He sat next to her, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "You mess everything up and have been rejecting me for three years. I didn't really expect anything more."

* * *

 **Yay, my first second chapter! ~(^-^)~ But I guess each one can exists as it's own one shot. They're in something of a chronological order, though. Anyways, thanks for reading. If you feel so inclined, please review or favorite or follow. I have at least one other chapter thought out, but I might have something for in between. Thanks for your support. Until next time, SASANATSU FLUFF FOR ALL!**


	3. Distance

She hadn't heard from him in three days.

And no matter how hard she tried, Natsume's eyes kept wandering to her phone. She knew that checking her phone obsessively wouldn't make a text message magically appear. She turned up the volume on her headsets and tried to keep her eyes focused on her computer screen. She couldn't waste her time sending him a text every five minutes hoping for a response. He wasn't going to reply.

"But why!" Natsume threw her head back, sending her office chair rolling back. In a crashing mess, she found herself tangled in her headphone wire and lying on her back underneath her desk. Angry tears prickled at her eyes as she clumsily reached for her cell phone.

"I've about had it with that idiot." She unlocked her phone, ignored her notifications, and quickly dialed Sasayan's number. As the phone rang, she worked hard to push down her tears.

It had been hard since they graduated university. Natsume was stuck working with her design teacher until she could land a better job. But not Sasayan. He was already on to bigger and better things, using his business degree at some cooperate office Natsume could care less about. And because of it, Natsume was stuck dealing with a long distance relationship. She had grown use to not seeing him. She was used to the busy days they couldn't call each other. As hard as it was, Natsume knew she had to be grown up about it.

But they had never gone this long without talking. Sasayan always sent his usual text in the morning, telling her to wake up and that she was beautiful. Even if she was busy, Natsume could never go to sleep without saying good night.

Natsume stared blankly ahead as her call went to voice mail for the third time that day. Her lip quavered, a million thoughts of the worst case scenario running through her head. The tears started falling down her cheeks against her will.

"Hey, Sohei," Natsume managed to say between her tears. "This is just Natsume. Again. Sorry about bothering you. I know you're probably busy and I don't want to annoy you. Just call me back."

She ended the call and threw the phone across the room.

* * *

"Please, is there a phone I can borrow?" Sasayan pushed his way through the line at the front desk, his grip on the strap of his bag tightening with each second. His aura of urgency made those in front of him move aside.

The attendant gestured to the booth in the corner. "Only that one over there."

Sasayan leaned on the counter and tried to keep his cool. "I've already tried it and I think it's broken. Don't you have a line I can use?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

Sasayan forced a smile and moved out of the way. Damn the snow. Damn himself for leaving his phone charging in his apartment. It had been a two day trip with all the weather delays and he knew by now Natsume was probably getting worried. She had no idea that he was stuck in train after train for hours on end until the weather cleared up. Knowing her, she probably imagined he was angry at her or dead. She was probably crying all by herself. He slammed his fist into his forehead. "Stupid, stupid. Why is finding a phone so hard?"

A lady who had been standing in the ticket line walked to where he was in the waiting room. "I couldn't help but notice you needed a phone," she said, holding out her pink cell phone.

Sasayan thanked her and gave her a smile, eager grabbing the phone. He stared at the dial pad blankly for a minute.

The lady laughed. "Don't tell me you don't even know her number?"

Sasayan blushed a little. It was that obvious it was about a girl. "I know it." He did. He memorized it from the moment she gave it to him. It was just he had gotten a little to use to having her on speed dial.

The phone rang and instantly went to her voice mail. "I think she's on the phone. Is it okay if I try again?"

The lady took a seat nearby. "Go ahead. My train isn't coming for another hour."

Sasayan gripped the phone in his hand and paced back and forth, his eyes darting to the clock in the corner. It was late. Natsume had to be home from work by now. She was probably calling his phone. He would just wait a minute and try again. Although, he was very much aware Natsume was hesitant to answer phone calls from strange numbers.

The next time he called her, it rang and then went to voice mail. He left her a message this time. Hopefully she would check it. He wasn't betting on it though. Natsume got hundred of notifications from her various social medias every day. It was very likely his message from an unknown number would get lost in them all.

He tried again before the battery died. He as the screen went black, he looked around the almost deserted waiting room. It was getting late. There were only three more trains left before the station closed. And the people who were waiting for those train seemed about as bleak as he did.

Sitting down next to the lady, he handed her the phone. "I'm sorry."

"No problem." She smiled, the only bright thing in the entire room. "I only have one more trains until I'm home."

"Same here."

"Headed home to your girl?"

"Yeah. I live out of town, so it was a kinda last minute plan I made which I stupidly didn't tell her." Sasayan ran his hand through his spiky hair.

The lady smiled fondly. "Funny how that works out. I got stuck in an airport for eighteen hours when I tried to surprise my boyfriend with a visit."

"We've had the same adventure it seems. What a coincidence."

"One good thing did come out of it though. My boyfriend felt bad enough that he proposed to me as soon as I told him my story." She stood up, picking up her purse. "That's my train. I hope everything works out."

Sasayan leaned back in his chair. He was pretty sure Natsume would be too busy freaking out to accept his proposal now.

* * *

"I just don't understand, Mitty." Natsume held her phone with her shoulder and blew her nose loudly. On the other side of the line, Mizutani didn't make much of a response. In fact, Natsume wasn't even sure she was listening anymore. It didn't matter. She just wanted to vent to someone.

"I know I said I was okay without him around, but I really miss him."

"It's only for a little while."

"Is it?" Natsume groaned and threw herself face first on her bed. Tissues were every where and the quart of chocolate ice cream she had left on her desk was starting to melt everywhere. She didn't care, though.

"If anyone knows the struggle of a long distance relationship, it's me." Mizutani's voice was noticably softer. "It will be okay. It's late, Natsume. Good night."

"Good night." Natsume hung up. She crawled under her covers and pulled the blankets over her head. Despite it being past one in the morning and the thought of work in the morning loomed overhead, Natsume knew she wouldn't be able to settle down.

That's when she heard the knock at her door. She instantly sat up, her red rimmed eyes wide. When the knock sounded again, Natsume knew she hadn't imagined it. Nervously, she stood up and made her way to the front door. She tried to calm herself, knowing it could easily be one of the neighbors who lived below her complaining about the leaking bath again. Just because it was a really unreasonable hour didn't mean it was a stalker who had came to murder her in her sleep.

She turned on the lights and tried to look through the key hole before she opened it a crack.

"Natsume, it's me."

At the sound of his voice, she threw the door open and stared Sasayan. He stood there, his bag at his feet and his coat covered in snow. His hair was damp and his cheeks were red. He looked like a mess. Natsume glanced to the side, because she knew her disheveled hair and tear stained face didn't exactly make her look the most appealing either.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. Can I come in? It's really cold."

"Sure." She stepped aside and tried not to let her discomfort show. "You should have told me you were coming. I was worried."

Sasayan slipped off his sneakers and glanced around the snug apartment. She saw his eyes taking stalk of the scene. The pile of dishes in the sink, the ice cream and ramen mess surrounding her Mac, the trail of tissues from the bed to the bathroom. He raised an eye brow and smirked. "You're such an extremist."

She pouted in defense. "I thought you had died."

"I'm sorry." He reached out and pulled her into a hug. He kept his arms around her until he felt her relax in his embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, stroking her hair.

"You should have told me you were coming. It would've saved me the trouble."

"I should have. I'm sorry."

Natsume stepped back and wiped her eyes. "It's okay, then."

Sasayan stared at her as she started to tidy up the messy apartment. She was trying to make small talk, telling him what had been up with her job the past few days. He nodded as he collected her mess of tissues into the waste basket. But he couldn't help but glance at her swollen eyes, that pinched even tighter as she started to smile.

Was this the same girl? The same one he had met that day in high school so many years before. That beautiful, reckless girl who just couldn't fit in. The girl who worked so hard to make her friends happy and bring everyone together. Was this the same Natsume who had hated men? Who would get into fights with him for no reason? Was this the Natsume he watched fall in love with someone else? The same girl who's broken heart he tried to hard to repair.

Now she forgave him so easily. Now she looked at Sasayan as if he was the world to her. Now she relied on him more than anyone else. He felt the weight on his chest, the weight of her heart. And he couldn't stop staring at her. She was much more mature than when he had first met her but she was still the same girl he had unexpectedly fallen in love with. And someone as imperfectly wonderful as her was in love with him.

"Sasayan?" Natsume turned to look at him. "You're not listening, are you?"

"Yes, I am." He leaned on the counter and looked around the ceiling.

She dumped her armload of dishes into the sink. "You're tired, so you better get to bed."

"Natsume." He grabbed her hand and forced her to face him. "I love you."

"I-I-I know that, idiot."

She glared at him as her cheeks turned a deep red. The expression was so cute, Sasayan barely managed not to burst out laughing. Even after all this time, she still made that type of reaction. Letting go of her hand, he smirked as he helped her with the dishes.

Under her breath, he heard her say, "I love you, too, you know."

Placing a hand on her head, he kissed her forehead. And that was it. For the next few minutes, he washed dishes while she dried them and neither said a word.

This wasn't good. He had to say something. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Sasayan started. "Hey, Natsume."

"What?" she called as she loaded a pile of plate into the cabinet.

"Will you marry me?"

There was a shattering noise as a plate fell to the ground. Sasayan turned to see Natsume staring at him, her bright red face the image of confusion.

She managed to speak without yelling. "What's with that all of a sudden?"

"So you don't want to?"

"Aren't you suppose to make it romantic or something?"

"You're the one who said you hated that stuff."

"But you could have at least said it at a more tactful time!" Natsume started to pick up the broken pieces of the dish she had dropped. "Honestly."

Sasayan sighed and went back to rinsing a bowl. "Fine. Forget I said anything."

"You can't just forget something like that."

"Then go ahead and reject me."

"Why? Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Then let's get married!"

She was glaring at him and Sasayan began to laugh. Before Natsume knew it, her face softened and the two of them were grinning at each other like fools. He reached for her and hugged her tightly, kissing her up the neck to the tip of her ear. She buried her face into his shoulder, where she could feel his racing heart beat to calm her own.

"I promise I'll make you happy," Sasayan felt something catch at the back of his throat.

Natsume's face was just a fraction from his. Their noses touched and he could feel her warm breath on his lips as she whispered, "You already have."

* * *

 **Please forgive me for not having this up sooner. I had writer's block and then NaNoWriMo and then the busy holiday season. Thank you for reading this far and for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it :) Special thanks to Narqissa for pointing out my mispelling. I'll try to fix that soon. I have one more extremely fluffy chapter in mind, so hopefully I'll get that up soon :D**

 **~panic**


End file.
